


Out of Style

by agntquake084



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel
Genre: Daisysous, F/M, Shopping Spree, Sousy, Timequake, daisysousa, dousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:29:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25633570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agntquake084/pseuds/agntquake084
Summary: After time looping, the team lands at the Lighthouse smack in the middle of the 80s. The time drive had stopped its countdown, leaving the agents briefly stranded without any plan of where they were headed next or when. What they did know was that they were running out of supplies. Simmons sends Daisy and Sousa into town to gather supplies, but the agents get a little side tracked along the way.
Relationships: Skye | Daisy Johnson/Daniel Sousa
Comments: 7
Kudos: 127





	Out of Style

Daisy’s heels clicked lightly against the Lighthouse hallways as she made her way down to the control center. She was wearing flare jeans with a light purple blouse, tucked in, and a brown belt. The team had resorted to shopping at each new time stop, but Simmons had brought some extra items as a backup, and considering they were briefly stuck in the 80s, Daisy had dressed for the era. Daisy would have preferred her black jeans and leather jacket, but Simmons needed her to head into River's End to stock up on supplies ahead of their next jump, whenever that would be. 

Shoving the door open, Daisy entered the control room. Simmons was hunched over a tablet, but looked up to give Daisy a faint smile.

“Don’t you look rad!” 

Daisy rolled her eyes. “Please. Where’s your get up, no outing for you today?” 

Jemma sighed. “As much as I would love to get some fresh air, I have to keep working on the jump drive and countdown with Deke. I thought that Agent Sousa could accompany you.”

Just on time, Sousa came in from the hallway, his blue button up slightly untucked. He ran a hand over curls, flattening them down against his head. 

“Agent Simmons, Johnson.” He nodded in their direction as he came up the ramp. 

Daisy did her best to suppress the butterflies in her stomache she got when she saw him, but from Simmons’ not so discreet glances between the two, it was obvious Daisy wasn’t hiding it very well. 

“As I was saying, Daisy, here’s some cash and a list of what we need. Try and be back within two hours if possible.” Jemma handed Daisy a small wad of cash and a folded shopping list scrawled out in her perfect cursive. 

Daisy stashed the cash in her back pocket, and unfolded the list. “Jemma, this isn’t a shopping list, this is an essay.” The list had at least twenty items on it, ranging from toothpaste to peanut butter to cologne.

“Cologne?” Daisy scoffed. 

“Per Deke’s request. Apparently we lost or broke his at some point during the loops. It’s last on the list in the chance you can’t find it.” Jemma winked and turned back to her computer as Deke came bounding in the room, more equipment in tow. 

Deke noticed the list in Daisy’s hand. “Oh great! You’re going shopping! Don’t forget the cologne, which you lost by the way.” He shot Daisy a joking glare.

Daisy gave him her best fake smile. “We’ll be back soon. C’mon Sousa.” She turned on her heels and headed out of the room, Sousa following behind her. 

They got in the elevator, the silence between the deafening. Daisy had told Sousa about what had gone on during the loops, and she was relieved when Sousa still felt the same, but even still, this relationship was new, and both their nerves were through the roof.. They were like little kids, playfully flirting and stealing glances when they thought no one else was looking. 

Sousa cleared his throat. “You look nice.” 

Daisy adjusted her blouse, suddenly feeling very aware of his eyes on her. “Oh, um, thank you.” She looked down at her feet sheepishly. Daisy rarely got nervous- she had always been extremely confident in herself and who she was, but she most definitely was not used to getting compliments. 

The elevator stopped, and they exited down the hallway toward the door. Daisy entered a code on the panel next to the door before shoving it open, the sunlight momentarily blinding her. She put a hand up to shade her face as Sousa put a hand on the door, holding it open from behind. 

The two stepped out into an alley, leaning up against the wall behind a stack of empty boxes to make sure their exit was clear. After waiting a few minutes, Daisy poked her head out from behind the boxes and nodded at Sousa, and the two took off down the street toward the rows of shops down the street.

“So, where to first?” Sousa had almost a skip in his step, giddy at finally getting fresh air.

Daisy looked down at the shopping list, trying to decide which store to hit first. “Um...I guess the convenience store? We can knock a good chunk of items off the list just there.” 

Sousa was taking in the scenery around them- the leaves now fallen off the trees, cars zooming past on the street, a brisk wind dancing around them. Daisy couldn’t help but smile at his boyish charm, obviously overwhelmed but more so with curiosity. She nudged his shoulder with hers. 

“Pretty different than the 50s huh?” 

“I’d say so. But some things never change. The fresh air, noisy streets...the good company.” He flashed Daisy a grin. 

Daisy hesitated a moment before responding. “I’m glad Simmons let you come out with me.” She paused. “Not like, out with me on a date, I mean, out...outside,” she fumbled over her words. 

“What, escaping a secret underground hideout after being stuck in a time loop in a high-tech plane and landing in another era neither of us are from doesn't count as a date?”

Daisy couldn’t help but laugh. “Nope, doesn't count.” Her hand brushed against the back of Daniel’s as they walked down the street. Sousa glanced down at their lingering hands, lacking his fingers through hers. He looked back up at her face, the light glowing soft off her rosy cheeks. 

They kept a steady pace down the street, the convenience shop coming into view. They hurried in, checking off items on their list and checking out quickly. They didn’t want to be out for too long as to not draw attention to themselves. They blended in well, but the risk of recognition was still too dangerous. 

Shopping bags in hand, they headed back toward the Lighthouse entrance. Sousa slowed his pace, suddenly aware that Daisy’s presence was no longer beside. He panicked for a moment, thinking someone had grabbed her, but turned to see her standing outside a store front peering through the window.

“What’s so pressing in this fancy store that caught your attention?” Daniel looked through the window. Racks of clothes line the walls, the store almost empty except for a few stray customers. 

Daisy glanced down at her watch. They still had an hour left before Simmons wanted them back. Daisy took a step toward the door.

“Woah there, don’t we have a timetable to stick to?” Sousa took a hurried step in front of Daisy to block her from pushing the door open. 

“Don’t you want to change for once? Like, seriously Sousa, how long have you been wearing that same shirt?”

Sousa glanced down at his slightly wrinkled button up and shrugged. “What, button ups are out of fashion now?”

Daisy rolled her eyes and threw the door open, Sousa entering reluctantly behind. She immediately took off to the men’s section, beckoning Daniel to follow suit. She started pulling shirts off the racks, holding them up against Sousa’s chest to see how it would fit him. 

“We want to find you some basic things, maybe another button up and some plain t-shirts? Ooh what do you think about this one?” Daisy grabbed a neon green windbreaker from a rack, swishing the jacket around on the hangar. 

Daniel scoffed. “Please don’t make me wear that. If anything, Deke would be much better off in that than me.” 

Daisy tossed the jacket back on the rack and grabbed a few shirts and plain denim jeans. Arms full with an abundance of clothes and their other shopping bags, they made their way back to the dressing room. Tossing the clothes on the bench inside the small dressing room, Daisy stepped out so Daniel could close the door and put on a fashion show for her. 

“Are you done yet? You’ve been in there for like, a million years.” Daisy was impatient, her knee bouncing as she waited.

Daniel opened the door and stepped out to show off his new outfit. He had put on the denim jeans, a black belt and a plain white t-shirt, tucked in. His curls had come loose from pulling the shirt over her head.

“What do you think doll?” Sousa turned in a slow circle to show off the full outfit. 

Daisy raised her eyebrows. “Doll?” She got up from her chair and walked over to slightly untuck Sousa’s shirt. 

“What would you prefer? Honey, sweetheart, turtle dove?” 

Daisy softly chuckled. “You’re endearing, you know that?” She rested a hand on Sousa’s chest after adjusting his shirt. “There, now you’re perfect for the 80s.” 

Sousa smiled, stepping back to admire his new fit in the mirror. Daisy’s watch beeped, indicating that they only had 20 minutes left to get back. 

“Shoot,” Daisy said softly. “We gotta go. I’ll go check out if you grab the other bags.” She stepped into the dressing room, swooping up all the items before heading to the checkout counter. 

With all their purchases now in tow, Daisy and Sousa quickened their pace down the street toward the alley. They reached the panel outside the door, Sousa blocking Daisy from the street view while she punched in the code. They raced to the elevator, making it back to the control center with five minutes to spare. 

Deke and Jemma were still crouched over the tablets. Deke turned, hearing Daisy’s heels click as they rushed in. 

“Welcome back! Wow, that’s a lot of bags. Did you find my cologne!” 

Daisy and Sousa glanced at each other. 

“Sorry buddy,” Sousa clapped a hand on Deke’s shoulder, “no luck.”

Deke shrugged, grabbing some of the bags and heading toward the kitchen. Sousa turned to leave too, taking his new wardrobe down to his bunk.

He stopped just before leaving, turning back to Daisy, who was standing next to Jemma. “See you in a bit?”

Daisy turned, nodding. “Yep, be there in a few.”

With just Daisy and Jemma left in the control center, Jemma raised a curious eyebrow at Daisy. 

“So...how was your outing?” 

Daisy nudged her gently. “It was...actually really nice. Thanks for letting him go with me.” She moved to take a seat, but Jemma put a hand out to stop her. 

“I think someone might need help putting all those new clothes away.” Jemma grinned. Daisy pretended to feign confusion.

"Don't think I didn't notice the extra shopping bags. Looks like you two had a little side mission." 

Daisy opened her mouth to protest, but Jemma ushered Daisy off to meet Sousa back in his bunk. She laughed and left the control center. Daisy stopped just in front of Sousa’s door, knocking gently. She heard a soft, “come in,” before opening the door. Sousa was folding his clothes, neatly placing them in drawers.

“Guess you don’t need much help after all,” Daisy plopped down on his bed. 

“I’m not a neanderthal, I learned how to fold clothes once too.” He placed the last shirt in the drawer, closing it before taking a seat next to Daisy on the bed. 

She leaned in, resting her head on his shoulder. “I had a really nice time today.”

“So, would you now consider it a date?” Sousa joked. 

“Until we can go on a real one, yes.” Daisy snuggled her head into the crook of his neck. Sousa placed a kiss lightly to her forehead, wrapping an arm around her shoulder. He leaned back, their bodies falling lightly onto the bed. 

Daisy re-adjusted, resting her head on Sousa’s chest, their legs naturally intertwining. Sousa's arm rested softly underneath Daisy, his hand on her waist. 

Daisy tugged at the hem of Sousa’s new white t-shirt. “As much as I love you in blue, this casual look suits you.” 

“You think? What happens when we jump again? Will you take me shopping again?” He was half joking, but also hopeful for another outing the two of them could share.

“Nah don’t worry, with looks like yours, you’ll never go out of style.”

**Author's Note:**

> For Hannah :)


End file.
